User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Temptress Xie'Jing
Temptress Xie'Jing Skill 'Ardent Seduction (Huge boost in BC and HC drop rate, huge boost to BB gauge fill rate & high chance of inflicting Poison and Curse) 'Burst 'Cursed Strike (24 combo powerful Dark, Fire, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies & adds Curse and Poison effect when attacking to all allies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 24 BC) 'Brave Burst Demonic Atrocity (35 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies (modifier based on remaining HP) & adds additional damage debuff to enemies at the end of each turn for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 35 BC) *Notes: Xie'Jing's SBB adds BB gauge when attacked buff for all allies for 3 turns About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Remember the Witch of the Abyss adventures where Xie'Jing was one-shot-able? Wait until you do Trial X3. Why? Because that trial would happen to be one of the most infuriating trials ever made in existence. Gumi made a mistake on the first day due to some features that did not work as intended in the trial. The next day, everything was fixed and the trial became a lot harder. Whyyyyyy??? I'm pretty sure most of the comments on the Trial X3 and Xie'Jing pages include people complaining about how hard the trial is, and I don't blame them. I would understand the pain they went through. Few of them persisted to continue trying, but most gave up. That's quite scary, isn't it? For those asking, I did complete Trial X3 after the buff was patched. It took me 24 tries to miserably challenge RNGesus and get that Blighted Harvest slap to the face each time I failed. There will be a Squad Spotlight on Trial X3 coming up soon, considering the fact that the trial is currently way too hard and it'd be great to spread words about the ins and outs of the trial. Stay tuned! Before I forget, many people seem to say that Xie'Jing is not worth all of the trouble getting. To be honest, I find Xie'Jing to be much better than what people think. Of course, everyone's views are different so leave your comments down below and what you think! Oh wait, that was supposed to be in the Conclusion section, wasn't it? Enough complaining and raging and going off tangents... Let's talk about the manipulator, the husbando stealer, the Scorpion Lobster Fish... Temptress Xie'Jing! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Xie'Jing takes BB spamming to another level. She boosts HC and BC drop rate by 25% and BB fill rate by 40%. The boost to HC and BC drop rate are currently the best in the game right now, bring the total HC drop rate to 35% and BC drop rate to 60%. If Feeva's SBB buffs were active, that would carry the total HC drop rate to 70% and BC drop rate to 95%. With these high percentage values of these buffs, it is safe to say that the entire squad can get full SBB gauges and HP by the end of the turn with a squad utilizing high hit count units, like Xie'Jing herself, Elza, Ruby, Lario, Feeva, etc. With Xie'Jing's 25% boost to BC drop rate, the squad is able to produce around 71.42% more BC than normal. This is calculated by dividing 60% (35% from base + 25% from Xie'Jing's Leader Skill) by 35%, the base BC drop rate. In conjunction with the 40% fill rate, Xie'Jing becomes the best BB spamming lead in the game. Let's make a comparison. Quaid's Leader Skill reduces BC cost by 20% and boosts BB fill rate by 30%, which equates to a 60% boost to BB fill rate. Let's say you produce 100 BC. You will be filling 160 BC worth of BB gauges. In Xie'Jing's case, using the same 100 BC example, you will be producing around 171 BC thanks to Xie'Jing's BC drop rate boost. With a 40% fill rate from Xie'Jing's Leader Skill, you will be filling 239.4 BC worth of BB gauges. These values assume that the enemy lacks BC drop resistance. Is this too much math for you to handle? Xie'Jing's BB fill rate may not be the best compared to Quaid, but you know the calculations. Xie'Jing can produce more BC than Quaid to the point where it can fill more of the BB gauges than Quaid. Xie'Jing is simply a 6* unit and her Leader Skill is very comparable to some of the meta 7* units that utilize the best BB filling Leader Skills in the game. There's also Feeva with her BC production when Sparking and the 50% boost to BB fill rate, but considering all hits cannot be Sparked, the BC production from Feeva's Leader Skill cannot be accurately measured. There's even more math with her Curse and Poison effects. Let's go. Xie'Jing gives all units a 20% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison. By using the formula 1-binomcdf(6, 0.2, 0), the squad has a 74% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison if all six units are attacking. This is pretty high. Considering the fact that you only need to inflict Curse and Poison once before it takes effect, this Leader Skill even tops Tora's Leader Skill. True, Tora can inflict more status ailments than Xie'Jing but there are barely any bosses that are vulnerable to Paralysis. Curse and Paralysis are most dangerous status ailments for everything as they restrict abilities. Overall, there was a lot to go through when talking about Xie'Jing's Leader Skill. Her abilities as a Leader rival those of 7* units and it is incredible to see how much Xie'Jing can provide for the squad, despite being a 6*. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 There is a reason why this is rated higher than normal. Xie'Jing's BB utilizes a 240% damage modifier. This damage modifier isn't all too great compared to the 7* units' average 280%. When comparing this damage modifier to the Four Fallen Gods (Maxwell, Cardes, Zevalhua, and Afla Dilith), Xie'Jing is just shy of 10%. Xie'Jing also has an 80% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison and provides all allies a 15% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison. Isn't this amazing against enemies that are vulnerable to these status ailments? Xie'Jing has a near guaranteed chance of inflicting Curse and Poison, being 95%. If Xie'Jing was the Leader, she would have a 100% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison as probability never exceeds 100%. Using the formula 1-binomcdf(6, 0.15, 0), Xie'Jing provides the squad a 62% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison. This is even higher since Xie'Jing herself has an 80% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison. Now what if Xie'Jing was the leader? Each unit will be given a 35% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison. By using the formula 1-binomcdf(6, 0.35, 0), the entire squad has a 93% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison. Wow! After doing all of these calculations, the probabilities don't even matter if Xie'Jing can do most of the status ailment inflicting abilities on her own. She already has a 95% chance of inflicting Curse and Poison on her own and a 100% chance when she's the Leader. Additionally, there are quite a number of enemies that are immune to Curse and Poison so there is not much use against those type of enemies. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 We all know how much we hated see Xie'Jing use Demonic Atrocity whenever Fei dies in the Trial. Now, you get to experience the fun yourself! Xie'Jing's SBB damage modifier depends on how much HP she has left. The more HP, the higher the damage. Xie'Jing's maximum damage modifier on her SBB is 700%. This damage modifier becomes comparable to 7* units' SBB damage modifiers. The average SBB damage modifier on a 7* unit is 500%. For Xie'Jing's SBB damage modifier to be above average, her HP needs to be at least 50% full. With a high damage modifier, Xie'Jing can dish out tons of damage. Xie'Jing also applies the Damage Over Time (DoT) debuff on all enemies, which is the same exact debuff depicted in Trial X3. She deals an extra attack that utilizes a 400% damage modifier. This is great as some enemies are immune to Poison and DoT can be used to replicate the Poison effect, but with Xie'Jing's attacks instead. Xie'Jing also boosts BB gauges by 3-5 BC when attacked. This is extremely useful as this buff makes it much easier for your units to get their BB gauges filled you will be getting this SBB back in no time with the buff. This might not be the best in the game, but it is one of the most useful buffs to have in the game. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 10/10 Xie'Jing has a 26 BC Drop Check on her normal attack. This is a pretty good amount as this will definitely help with filling everyone's BB gauges ready for the second turn. Her 240% BB damage modifier is mediocre, but still usable in Arena. In fact, her BB damage doesn't even matter if she has a near guaranteed chance of inflicting Curse, the bane of all units in Arena. If a unit is cursed, that unit won't be able to do anything special. Her Leader Skill is amazing in Arena since it's the best BB spamming Leader Skill is the best in the game. The squad utilizes a 60% BC drop rate and a 140% BB fill rate. Combining those two together will yield incredible results from normal attacks as BB gauges will be have an easier time getting filled. Stats Score: 7/10 Xie'Jing's stats are very well-balanced. However, one disadvantage is that Xie'Jing is only available as a Lord type so there is no way to bend her stats with the type of your liking. Her HP is relatively low compared to other units in the metagame since Xie'Jing lacks the Anima typing. In terms of typing, my type preference for Xie'Jing is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Xie'Jing is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Even as a 6*, Xie'Jing provides so many BB spamming techniques for the squad as the Leader. Speaking of which, she currently has the best BB spamming abilities in the game. Her percent parameters reach to high values that she is comparable to even the current 7* units that are available in the game. Many people think that Xie'Jing isn't worth the trouble going through Trial X3 to get. There is a lot to a 6* unit than you think. It's almost like Grahdens as he is a 6* unit and is still one of the best meta units to use as a Leader. In Xie'Jing's case, she is the best BB spamming lead to use in the game. This is proven by mathematics as explained in her Leader Skill section. You will see more uses with Xie'Jing as more content comes out, especially Medal Rush in Raid. Xie'Jing's status ailments will come in real handy in Medal Rush events. Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 I understand the intense difficulty of Trial X3 and how it is complicated to know what moves, tactics, and attacks Xie'Jing uses on you. That is more the reason why I am creating a Squad Spotlight on Trial X3 to provide as many squads on how to clear it! For those who have already beaten Trial X3, take a vote and comment your squad you used to beat Trial X3! Maybe I can feature your squad in the Squad Spotlight... Have you beaten Trial X3 yet? Yes! NO. How do you rate Trial X3? I HATE IT SO FREAKING MUCH! NERF PLS! Edit summary: cleanup funfactthistrialisjustimpossiblejustsayin' Edit summary: #ihatetrialx3 WHAT'S WITH THIS TRIAL?!?! Easier than Zevalhua. Not too bad. Way too easy. Heh. Beat it before the buff. Rowgen Cheese Method Comment below on what you think of Xie'Jing! Have you beaten Trial X3? Was it hard? What squad did you use to beat it? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Rose Empress Tora *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Fei and Fang *Cataclysm Empress Feeva Category:Blog posts